


Life isn't so bad with you here

by Babe_Chan



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome, Awkwardness, Budding Love, Canon verse, F/M, Female Reader, First Kiss, Heart-to-Heart, High School, Holding Hands, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Inspired by Music, Jonathan has a small crush on you, Male-Female Friendship, Meeting the Parents, Other, School Dances, Shyness, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Sock isn't too pleased with you, Suicide Attempt, Young Love, a fic where Jon makes a new friend, but survives, explained in the story, first time eventually, shy kisses, welcome to hell - Freeform, well at first, you can see Sock too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babe_Chan/pseuds/Babe_Chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short film called Welcome to Hell has ruined my life....you should watch it, it'll make this fic a lot easier to understand.</p><p>Now you, the reader, can see Sock because of Mephistopheles almost had your soul but the doctors brought you back to life and know he wants Sock to get you to "punch in your card" so that's about it. Also you transferred to a new school in a new town for a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life isn't so bad with you here

**Author's Note:**

> I love these characters so much, you don't even know.
> 
> Also there is talk that pertain to suicide and self harm in this, so if that is triggering for you then please don't read this.

You glared at the door, it was the door to your new math class since you moved to a new town, before walking into the room with a weak smile and felt all eyes were on you.

It was going to be a long school year, you walk up to the teacher's desk and had the old woman your paper, it roughly explained your situation and why you where late. She gave you a look of pity, oh how you hated that look, before pointing to a boy in the back of the class.

 

"We're working on our own today but since you're new, you'll be working with Mr. Combs until you feel comfortable." She said in a stern tone. "If he causes any trouble don't think twice about telling me, alright Ms. [Name]?"

"Yes ma'am," You flashed a fake smile before trudging your body over to a lone boy, he had blond hair with a dark undercut and wore a grey hoodie with a white shirt and blue jeans and green sneakers, well he was alone before some boy popped out of nowhere.

Great now you were seeing things, again, and that was just a great way to start the year.

You cleared your throat to get the blond's attention, which worked since he was now staring at you, and felt your face heat up.

 

"Yeah miss what's her face said she wanted me to work with you since I'm new." You rubbed the back of your neck with a small but shy smile. "So is that cool with you?"

"Sure, I'm Jonathan." He scooted a desk next to his and motioned for you to have a seat. "So what's your name?"

"Jonathan, huh, I like that name." You sat down next to him with a true smile. "I'm [Name], so what are we supposed to be learning?"

"Thanks...your name is nice...cute even." His face turned a soft shade of red before looking at his paper. "We're just going over basics...how about over lunch I fill you in on the lesson?"

"Welcomes...thank you, no one's ever really said that before." You scooted a bit closer and tapped his shoulder. "Hey can I ask you something?"

"Anytime....sure what's up?" He glanced up from the paper. "Something wrong?"

"No, I mean maybe?" You take a deep breath and closed your eyes. "Do you see the kid in the hat with the goggles on them and wearing a purple skirt?"

 

Jonathan made a small startled noise before looking at you in shock.

You could see him?

So he wasn't alone?

 

"Yeah I see him, his name is Sock." Jonathan looked at you with a small smile. "So you really see him?"

"Good, I thought I was loosing my mind." You let a sigh of relief leave your lips as you look at the kid in the skirt.  "Nice to meet you Sock."

"She can see me too? Hold on...I need to talk with Mephi." Sock said before  vanishing and leaving the two teens alone.

"So can I ask why you moved here?" Jonathan asked as he looked at his paper again. "I mean it's not like it's everyday I meet someone who can see a demon."

"He's a demon...thought he was like a ghost or something." You raised a brow at Jonathan before sighing and pushing your hoodie's sleeve up to show a long scar along your arm. "Because I tried to kill myself...I was in the hospital for a week on top of a week or so of therapy and the doctors said it was best if I lived in a safer environment."

"He's sorta a pain in the neck but he's okay." The blond gave a sigh before tracing his fingers over your scar, you shivered as his calloused fingertips touched the scared skin, and frowned slightly. "Can I ask why you tried to...you know?"

"He seems nice...like a little brother nice or somethin'." You blushed as he kept running his fingers over the scar, as if memorizing every detail of it, and looked at his face. "I wasn't happy...nothing made me feel good...so one day I just did it and well here I am about four months later, happy pills in me and therapy two times a week, every week until deemed sane."

"I know it's gonna sound sorta shitty but I'm kinda glad you tried to...would have never met another person that could see Sock if you hadn't." Jonathan pulled his hand away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry...that sounds really horrible and stuff."

"You're right it does sound shitty, but I get what you mean so no hard feelings." You smile at him, pushing your sleeve back down, and gave his hand a squeeze. "I've heard worst, so don't freak out about it."

"So to change the topic what kind of music do you like?" He gave a weak smile and blushed a little from your touch. "Any bands you love?"

"Oh dear lord that is a long ass list." You laugh a little and smiled more. "Well let's see..."

 

That was how you spent the last ten minutes of class, talking with a boy named Jonathan Combs, until the bell rang for lunch.

Since you were still new you didn't know where anything was, so you just fallowed the blue eyed teen to the lunch room. It wasn't huge or anything like that but it was large enough for how small the high school was.

Jonathan lead you to a table, telling you that he always sat there since no one even bothered with him, and you took a seat since you packed your lunch.

You watched Jonathan go get his lunch, idly drumming your fingers on the table, and noticed some guys were walking over to the table. They were your average high school boy; caught between boy and man, full of hormones.

 

"Can I help you?" You glanced at the leader of the group, he was a little over 5'8" with shaggy dark hair and plain grey eyes, and didn't bother smiling at him. "Who even are you?"

"The names Mike, this Roger and that's Donnie." He pointed to each boy, Roger hair black hair and brown eyes while Donnie had dirty blond hair with green-blue eyes, and smiled widely. "We noticed you're new here."

"Really, you don't say?" You gave him a condescending Willy Wonker look and shrugged. "So what do you want? Not trying to be rude or anything."

"We're just here to warn you about Combs, he's a freak of nature...insane even." Mike smirked a little and leaned on the table. "Why not sit with us?"

"See I would but I'm happy where I am." You punch your straw into your juice box and got some of it on Mike's face. "So leave me alone before I rip your throat out and use your vocalcords as strings for my guitar."

"Pfft whatever, bitch, see if I care." Mike turned on his heel and his friends fallowed, the three looking mildly terrified of you. "You're crazy like him."

"What was that about?" Jonathan asked as he set his tray down next to you. "They weren't giving you any trouble?"

"No just having a chat...scared them away." You happily sipped your juice with a smirk. "You know, just the girly things."

 "Ok then." Jonathan took a bite of his sandwich with a shrug. "As long as they're not being dicks to you."

"I can just tell that this is the start of a beautiful friendship." You popped a grape in your mouth and smiled sincerely at the blond. "Thanks for caring."

 

To be continued!

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guy's want more or what?  
> If I make this into a series then I'll base each chapter off of a song that inspired me.  
> Edit: I am fucking making more because I want there to be awkward school dances, meeting the parents and them embarrassing Jonathan, slow build to romantic feelings, comforting the other, and I want shy kisses and hand holding god dammit! I just want the high school experience minus the actually feeling like shit part. Maybe even something a tad bit sexual towards the end IDK but this is going to be a thing!


End file.
